


All it takes is ...

by TheHaybaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaybaker/pseuds/TheHaybaker
Summary: More musings on aromanticism





	

All it takes is one word. One question. One thought. And it starts again.

Am i?  
I cant be.  
This doesnt exist

Im just weird  
A failure  
A freak of nature

No  
Stop  
Breathe

Just because the majority feel a certain way doesnt mean you do.  
Just because were told that we must want this doesnt mean you do.  
Just because its the done thing doesnt mean you have to do it to.

Its ok now  
You know who you are

You are you and nobody can change that

Acceptance takes time, so give it some.


End file.
